


You Scratch My Back and I'll Scratch Yours

by orphan_account



Series: Summer Pornathon Entries 2013 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin would rather cool off at home than go swimming with his mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Scratch My Back and I'll Scratch Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge 2: Multimedia Inspiration ([GIF #2](http://i.imgur.com/injACeD.gif))

Merlin looked at his mobile and groaned.

“What?” he answered, irritated.

“I don’t know why you’re being such a tosser about this. It’s not like you haven’t got the time.”

“Time isn’t the problem, Gwaine, I just don’t feel like swimming,” Merlin snapped. “And I’m not being a tosser, I’m assertively declining. Again.”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s just not like you, is all. You never pass up hanging with us and it’s scorching out today. I don’t see why—”

“You don’t have to see why, you just have to _leave me alone_."

"Alright, fine! But the guys'll be disappointed."

"Let them. Goodbye, Gwaine."

Merlin hung up and fought the urge to throw his mobile at the wall. Instead he just sighed, closed his eyes, and let his head fall back on the sofa. When he felt a dip in the cushion next to him, he opened them again.

"Hey," Arthur said, combing a hand through Merlin's hair. "Gwaine again?"

"Yeah." Merlin scooted closer.

"What'd he want?"

"Asked if we wanted to go swimming again today."

"It's nice out. Good day for it," Arthur remarked. He frowned. "But you don't want to?"

Merlin shrugged. "Not in the mood." Merlin leaned in and kissed under Arthur's jaw, running one hand up Arthur's thigh. "Why don't we take a cold shower to cool off instead?"

"That sounds nice." Arthur trailed his fingers down Merlin's arm and up his shirt, then turned his head to kiss him properly.

They ended up not making it to the shower. The clothes came off alright but then Merlin pushed Arthur back onto the bed and straddled him.

"Shower can wait," Merlin said, sucking Arthur's nipple and drawing out a moan. "We're not nearly dirty enough yet." He kissed his way down Arthur's stomach and finally took Arthur's cock in his mouth.

"Trust me, Merlin, with a mouth like that, you're absolutely filthy," Arthur sighed and thrust his hips up. Merlin hummed around the thick length and took even more of it down.

He didn't suck Arthur for long, just enough for his jaw to start aching and for Arthur to start breathing like an asthmatic. Then he hurriedly retrieved the lube, straddled Arthur once again, and with their combined fingers they worked Merlin open. Arthur rested his hands on Merlin's hips as Merlin lowered himself onto Arthur's cock.

"Fuck," Arthur exhaled. "Who needs swimming, we've got air conditioning and a nice tub right here. Come on, love, ride me, ride my cock."

Merlin anchored his hands on Arthur's shoulders and began to rock back and forth, rolling his hips in smooth motions. He started slow, moaning the occasional "Mmm, yeah Arthur, that's good, so good, _fuck_ " but soon increased his speed and the force with which he impaled himself on Arthur's dick. Rocking gave way to all out bouncing and Arthur's hands relocated to Merlin's back.

Arthur didn't have to pull Merlin closer. Merlin knew what Arthur wanted and leaned forward to give Arthur an open-mouthed kiss. As the intensity increased Arthur dug his fingernails into Merlin's skin and began to thrust his hips upwards, meeting Merlin in the middle so that Merlin felt Arthur deep inside him. Merlin's cock slapped Arthur's stomach between them and leaked precome on Arthur's sweaty skin.

Merlin knew when Arthur was about to come because Arthur dragged his fingernails down Merlin's back and Merlin felt it as his old scars were reopened. The last spike of pain mixed with pleasure and Merlin came shortly after.

In the shower, Merlin tried to strategically keep himself behind Arthur, but Arthur caught on right away and spun Merlin around.

"What the hell, Merlin, it's like you don't want me to—Oh."

Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's back just below his rib-cage and reverently wiped the dripping blood away. Merlin's back was covered with long, skinny cuts, some faded but a few only minutes old.

"Is this why you don't want to go swimming?"

Merlin turned and raised his hand to cup Arthur's cheek and gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's fine. If it were Gwaine's lake house or a private pool, I'd go. But it's difficult to explain to anyone else..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to feel guilty. So what if I can't walk around shirtless?"

"Are you sure?”

“It’s just swimming, Arthur. I’m sure. Now turn around so I can wash this beautiful arse of yours.”


End file.
